555 Faces, 1 Treasure
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Faiz arc. Synopsis to be added Plot After Tsukasa recovers the Faiz Gear, he learns Diend's reasons for wanting the belt before Takumi regains it so he and a shocked Yuri can escape on the Autovajin. However, as he exposed himself as the Wolf Orphnoch to protect her only to be forsaken, a saddened Takumi attempts to dispose of the Faiz Gear into the river. Managing to save the Gear while following him, Tsukasa returns to the photo studio where he put Yuri's confusion at ease. The next day, Daiki attacks Takumi to get the belt from him, nearly killing him when Tsukasa arrives with it. Refusing to take Tsukasa's words of something more precious than the Faiz Gear seriously, Daiki takes Decade's Ride Booker, and Narutaki takes advantage of the situation as he takes Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kiva-la on the whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear as he gives Tsukasa back the Ride Booker. While this occurs, the remaining Lucky Clover members start taking over the school to sire more of their kind until Takumi arrives to fight them in Orphnoch form. Though no match, Takumi attempts to protect Yuri's camera until Tsukasa arrives as he regains Faiz's Rider Cards. Decade and the Wolf Orphnoch are outmatched until Daiki arrives with the Faiz Gear and gives it to Takumi. The two transform and destroy the Dragon and Lobster Orphnoch. However, the Tiger Orphnoch revives his followers, and Decade counters with the Final Attack Ride Faiz Blaster, destroying him and his followers in one shot. As Takumi and Yuri rekindle their friendship, Daiki steals the Orga Belt from the ruins of the school, and Tsukasa follows him to the World of Agito. Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster ***Final Attack Ride: Faiz **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Kiva ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow ***Final Attack Ride: Kiva Summoned Kiva DCD11.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Kiva Summoned Kiva Arrow DCD11.png|Diend Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow DCD EP11 Faiz Blaster.png|Decade Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : CHIKARA Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Faiz: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode 8, The Brides are Spirited Away. *'Viewership': 7.9% *Decade regains Faiz's power. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief, 555 Faces, 1 Treasure, Reunion: Project Agito and Awakening: Tornado of Souls. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢555つの顔、１つの宝｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢555つの顔、１つの宝｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider Decade episodes Category:Crossovers